Shadow
by Jhaylin
Summary: KittyNathaniel oneshot. Nathaniel's darker intentions with Kitty.


**«Shadow»**

--seven years after the Golem's Eye--

Kitty/Nathaniel

((one-shot))

Rated M

Angst

--After her help in thwarting an attack on London that may have started a war, kitty was pardoned for her involvement with the Resistance and after a few more run ins with John Mandrake, she began dating him. Now engaged to him, Kitty continues to appear quite content, veiling her fiancé's darker intentions.--

oioioioioioioioioioioioi

Kitty gasped as she felt someone roughly grab her arm and whirl her around. She found, with some relief, she was gazing back into the eyes of her fiancé. He pulled her behind him and began to lead her down the hallway they were standing in. She began to feel a sense of panic bubbling up within her for this was not uncommon between the two of them.

" I've had a rough day," Nathaniel whispered to Kitty, his hot breath against her ear causing her to shiver, as he pushed her into the nearest room of his luxurious townhouse.

He slammed the door behind him and gripped her shoulders. He pushed her against the wall with more force than necessary and he didn't give her any time to recover the breath he had just knocked out of her before he took possession of her mouth, his hands moving down from her shoulders to rest on her curvaceous hips.

She attempted to push him off, albeit half heartedly. He pinned her harshly against the wall, making her almost completely immobile, and moved his lips to the smooth column of her neck. She weaved her fingers unconsciously through his dark hair. He trailed one hand up her back and it came to a stop at the back of her neck, cruelly forcing her to crush her lips harder against his.

He applied pressure to the back of her neck and she gasped in pain. As she did so, Nathaniel took the opportunity and thrust his tongue within her mouth. She mumbled something incoherent to him but it was greedily swallowed up by his mouth.

Their bodies were pressed intimately close for a moment more before he suddenly shifted them both to the large bed right behind them.

He roughly recaptured her lips with his own, pushing her down onto the bed forcefully and she pulled away abruptly.

"No," she whispered hoarsely.

He ignored her and kissed her again, passionately, ravaging her warm cavern. He pressed her down into the mattress, using his bodyweight to his advantage and pinning her down with it.

She winced as he grabbed her arms and gripped them firmly, his fingers leaving angry, red marks behind on her pale skin.

He left her mouth and made his way down her jaw, to her neck where he promptly began to kiss her delicate skin. She flinched when he nearly pierced her neck's skin with his teeth.

She felt him trail one hand lazily up and down her waist before cupping her breast and applying enough pressure to make her gasp in pain. She felt him smirk against her skin as his mouth trailed down to nip at the skin of her collarbone. She shifted uncomfortably against the relentless grip he still had on one of her arms.

She inwardly gasped as the hand on her breast trailed down her waist again and started to work its way up under her shirt. She shivered when his cold hand suddenly came into contact with her warm flesh. His hand splayed briefly over her abdomen before slipping back out and swiftly and efficiently pulling off her shirt.

He then brought his hand under her and she arched her back slightly to make it easier for him as he trailed his hand up her back and to the clasp of her bra. He fiddled with it for a few seconds and let out a string of mumbled curses before he finally got it off.

She turned her face slightly away from his as she felt his appreciative gaze upon her half bared body and his cold hands exploring it. One of his hands began to wander down to her hip and then past it. She felt it come to a slow stop upon her thigh where it rested quite comfortably.

His other hand moved up and gently fisted in her black hair and tugged, forcing her neck to arch, giving his mouth better access to leave behind his undeniable marks of possession.

She unbuttoned his coat and began to drag her own hands underneath his shirt and across the contoured expanse of his chest. She withdrew one hand and unbuttoned his shirt and removed his tie, giving her hands better access. She pushed against his chest and he complied with her unspoken request. They rolled over and she suddenly found herself on top. She took this opportunity to nip lightly down his chest and then come back up to kiss his neck just as he had done to her own, although she was slightly more gentle.

She began to feel pressure within his pants, pushing up against her thighs and she felt him becoming ever more restless. She gave him a light peck on his lips before they were rolled over again and Kitty found herself beneath him once more.

She could feel the fingers of his hand snaking down to the hem of her skirt, carefully, cautiously edging the fabric upwards. She let out a small, discreet sound of distress as he began to play with the waistband of her silky underwear.

She felt her chest tighten with nervousness and she almost brought her hand down to his own to try and stop its progress but the intense feeling of anticipation she felt at that moment was enough to stop her.

She gasped and arched her back as his hand briefly flitted over the expanse of her underwear, across her tingling bundle of nerves, applying more pressure than was comfortable.

He grabbed the top of her skirt and pulled it down as it was only getting in the way at this point, and soon he began to slowly edge her underwear down as well until she was completely bare and vulnerable beneath him.

She felt his hands upon her bare flesh and she shivered as a cold breeze blew across her from the open window beside the bed.

She gazed up at his face and briefly made contact with his lust filled eyes before turning away.

He didn't give her any warning and was in no aspect gentle. In one violent thrust, she was forced to take the length of him within her.

He shifted to forcibly mold her mouth with his own, more demanding than she would have preferred. His kiss was callous and she let out a whimper of pain, which was muffled by his mouth, when he sharply bit her full, lower lip.

Moments passed, filled with soft moans, whimpers and sighs. She clutched tightly onto him as his rhythm increased until finally, he reached his point of intensity. They both lay still for a few moments more, their harsh breathing breaking the silence, before he slowly withdrew himself from her fatigued body, leaving her quite unsatisfied.

As he got up, she pulled the sheet up around her, wincing at the pain from the bruise his grip had left on her arm. She stared at his lean form as he got himself dressed, not remembering exactly when his clothes had come off. She said nothing when he stood up, fixed his shirt and nonchalantly put on his coat. He spared her a single, withering glance and smirk before leaving the room and her.

She stared blankly after him before hot, angry tears began to make their way down her face, the burning pain between her legs a reminder of the man whom she loved and hated at the same time.

Once a strong willed woman and a determined leader; now a shadow of her mistakes.

**FIN**

So...my first Bartimaeus Trilogy fic _and_ my first M rated fic. This would probably never happen between them were it up to Jonathan Stroud, but that's what fanfiction is for. I'm really hoping that this doesn't offend anyone. If it does, will I'm sorry be enough?


End file.
